To Love a Hunter
by Ashten Knight
Summary: when a woman is brought back to the predator's planet what will happen will she die or find a mate...HunterOC sumary sucks oh wells rating just in case Discontinued for now. idk BLAH


Okay regular drill eh? No I don't own any Predator however I do own Kate so HA! .

A pod crashed to earth, catching fire as it entered that atmosphere of earth.

ON a military base in Nevada a high schooler watched it fall through a telescope. Through wide eyes she realized it would crash close to her house. She jumped down through her window and ran to its projected crash site.

She reached it just as it crashed scattering debris around the area. She covered her eyes with her arm before she approached it. As she did a large humanoid stepped out of the pod. The blond haired girl staggered back in shock before tripping and falling backwards. The creature eyed her, taking a deep breath she stood and approached it. The weapons strapped to its back made it obvious that it was dangerous. It didn't matter, if the creature hadn't killed her yet, but the way that it was built told her that if she ran, it could easily catch and kill her. Kate looked it in the eye and forced a smile. "Hi my name is Kate. Who are you?" The creature looked down at her then back around. Kate could here voices coming. Her eyes widened. "COMMON! We gotta go!" She said grabbing his arm and tugging. The humanoid didn't budge, not even as men ran into the forested area. They were armed and seemed to think that the humanoid was hurting her and open fire. Kate screamed and jumped in front of the humanoid the bullets wized by her as the Humanoid grabbed her arm and jumped into the trees. She was hit only in a couple small places, the alien, he was hit badly. "Common I can help you back at my place." She grabbed his arm once again and ran through the trees jumping on thick limbs. She stopped for a second once they reached the base. Kate looked around then motioned for the creature to follow her as she took to the shadows. Luckily her building was close and she might make it back inside with out being detected.

She could hear the search parties tromping about in the forest behind her. Kate shook her head and continued to run back to her apartment. She had served in the military at a very young age as a spy, she was trained to kill. Kate kept reminding herself this as she ran, knowing that she would need to use her skills. They crept slowly through the shadows and once they reached her apartment complex they ran as fast as they could to her room. Kate stopped just short of the door and opened it slowly. Her apartment was empty. With a sigh of relief Kate slipped in and closed the door behind the humanoid. She led him to a couch and sat him down to examine his wounds. He had a few scratches from his crash and three bullet wounds. Kate grimaced at the sight of them. And she went to the bathroom to get a few towels. She also got out her emergency kit and sat down in front of him. "Can you speak any languages of Earth?" She asked as she used some hot water to clean out the gash. "I speak human." Kate nodded at the deep rumble of his voice. "This is going to hurt." She said as she sterilized a pair of tweezers to pull out the bullets. "I take pain." Kate nodded, his English was choppy but at least she could understand him. Kate took a deep breath and ignoring her own wounds pains she began to remove the three bullets. "What's your name?" She asked as she began to stitch the wounds shut. "I doubt that you could speak it Human." Kate frowned. "My name is Kate. I'll just call you Jason then." Kate struggled not to laugh at her joke, she had seen his wrist blades, they weren't a machete but she supposed they would do the same work if not better. As soon as Kate was finished there was a small pool of her own blood on the floor, and she was swaying with weariness.

Jason growled and picked her up, causing a small startled sound to escape Kate's throat. He switched positions so that she was in front of him. She had a wound just below her right shoulder on her breast. Kate's breaths were labored-ish because the lung had collapsed and Jason was surprised that she hadn't complained at all or seen to herself first. He pulled out a blade and cut the fabrics from her body, also showing another bullet wound just above her left hip. He picked up the odd tool that she had used to remove the primitive bullets from his flesh, and made quick work of removing the bullets. Kate ground her teeth together to keep from screaming. Then there was a knock at her door, Kate jumped and picked up all the surgical utensils and tossed them into the bathroom cabnet she shoved the alien into her shower and turned it on she quickly stripped and jumped in behind him. The front door busted open and Kate began to hum softy, trying to ignore the fact that she was naked in front of her 'guest' "Kate are you in there?" Kate growled and sighed. "No it's not me. The showers just on randomly dumbass." She motioned for the alien to do the cloaky thingy. He did and she shut off the water. "Towel please?" Kate asked as she stuck her hand out of the curtain, the fluffy softness of the cotton towel. She wrapped it around her nude body and stepped out. Leaving the curtain open for all to see. "See I'm alone. So calm down Josh." Josh nodded and peaked around her. "What are you doing here anyway?" Kate asked annoyed that he hadn't left yet. "There was a creature spotted not far from here I wanted to make sure you were okay…" Kate sighed and pushed him. "Common josh you know I can take care of myself." She was careful to keep her wounds hidden from his view. "Now if you'll leave so I can get dressed and go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Josh pouted some. "Are you sure? I can always stay…" Kate growled at him. "I'm sure. Will you please leave?" Josh nodded and walked out her front door and Kate closed and locked it behind him. "GOD." She sighed and turned around to come face to err chest with the Jason. "wow." He trilled at her and Kate noticed that he was only in his loincloth thingy. His face didn't startle her and she tilted her head to the side as she examined him. "Jason…suddenly the name doesn't suit you." He tilted his head to the side and then clicked a couple times. "Yeyinde." Kate looked at him confused. "My name Yeyinde." Kate smiled broadly and tested then name. "Yeyinde." His name rolled smoothly off her tongue. "Hmm I like it." He purred and Kate kept smiling then stopped when the towel she was wearing almost slipped off. Her eyes widened as Yeyinde caught it and held it for her. Kate blushed fifty shades of red. "Well I'll uhh I'm going to go…get dressed…" She fled from the main room into hers and locked the door. She leaned against it and thumped her head once…twice…three times. Then stepped away as she dressed. "Okay Di, he's not even of your species you can't go all mushy" When she was finished she stepped out of the room and sighed, Yeyinde was no where to be seen. Kate felt a rush of sadness followed by loneliness- that was Kate always alone. Suddenly Josh being over didn't sound that bad.

Kate jumped when she felt a clawed hand trace over her neck. "Yeyinde…" he circled around to her front. "You need rest." Kate didn't argue in fact she nodded with a yawn as she discovered how tired she truly was. "you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." The humanoid tilted his head to the side and trilled some more before lifting her and carrying her to the bed. Kate's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around him as best she could and held on for dear life. She was dropped gently onto the bed and Yeyinde lay next to her. Kate sighed and closed her eyes quickly falling to sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

The next morning Kate awoke early before dawn, and stood, the humanoid was no where to be seen. She rolled her shoulders and sighed shaking her head. She stripped of her night clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror before grabbing her glock and putting it in the holster at her side. Kate walked out of her room locking the door behind herself, she turned and walked into an invisible wall and fell. "Ow." She sensed something flying through the air and dodged, a slash appeared in the floor where she'd just been. Kate's eyes widened and she resisted the urge to pull her gun. She heard it again and dodged again this time kicking out. Her foot connected and she kicked again. Earning a crack from her ankle as she connected again this time with something metal. The slash came toward her and with her now injured ankle Kate couldn't move. Something blocked it, trilling echoed through the hallway. "Yeyinde?" There was a harsh bark and Kate growled a little on her own. The two humanoids appeared, long blades patruding from their wrist mechanics. Kate looked between the two, yeyinde was smaller than the other male and she stood warily. She unlocked her door and motioned inside. "Please come inside before you are spotted." Yeyinde glanced at her and Kate jumped as the other male pushed him to the ground. Kate jumped in front of the fallen humanoid and pulled out her glock. "If you can't be peaceful I must ask that you leave…" A red light appeared on her chest and she froze as a gun pointed at her. "Or kill me…But that will alert others." Yeyinde stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "Away." Kate nodded and holstered her Glock then eyed the other humanoid as she entered her room again. She looked around warily before sitting on the couch as the two males entered. "Ooman bitch." The elder called, Kate looked up at him a scowl settling on her features. "What?" Yeyinde closed the door and removed his mask, Kate wasn't fazed she'd seen him before. "Because you have seen us, and Yeyinde is to weak to kill you, we have two choices. I can kill you, or you can come with us to our planet as a slave." Kate found that was an easy choice. "I'd rather die than work as a slave." The elder seemed to smile and pulled out his knives. Kate took a deep breath in ready to die. A sharp knock sounded and Kate looked over the elder's side. "Who is it?" She called walking past the armed humanoid. "Josh. You weren't at morning role call." Kate thought quickly and started coughing. "I'm not feeling very well Josh, but other than that I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She heard him sigh. "Are you sure you don't want anything? I can come in and check…" Kate coughed louder. "Really Josh I'm just a little sick. I'll be okay. BYE." She heard him sigh defeated and walk down the hall. Kate turned around to a pair of silvery claws. She stared at the tips. "If you're going to kill me just do it. I'm not one for pain." There was some clicking between the two, Yeyinde's sounding frantic. "Let him kill me if he wishes. I don't care, I've lived a good life." She looked back at the elder and grabbed his blades, cutting her hands, and put them to her chest. "Do it. Cause I'm not going to be a slave, ever." The elder made a bark like sound and his other fist connected with the side of her head knocking her out.

Kate woke again later that day, in a metal room, on a cold bed. The first thing she did was groan at the pain in her face. She gingerly touched the side of her face and flinched, there was a huge bruise. "Ow." She sat up and looked around , strange sounds came from the other side of the science fictiony looking door. Sounds that made Kate hesitant to leave. But she stood, and took a moment to find her balance before walking to the door. It opened and revealed five of the humanoids outside her door twittering at each other. "Uh…" Kate closed the door and backed away. There was no way she was on earth anymore. One entered and Kate took a step back, away from it, before recognizing him as Yeyinde. "Dijana." She arched an eyebrow at the strange pronunciation of her name. "Yeyinde." She smiled, feeling somewhat safer. "Where am I?" She walked over to the metal bed and sat down on it. "On Ship, To home planet." Kate's eyes widened fearing for a moment she would be a slave. "If you make me a slave I'll…" The other four humanoids walked in, clad in armor. Kate felt for her weapon, of course it was gone. Clicks and barks echoed through the room Kate gripped the pillow with one hand ready to throw it, even though it wasn't really a weapon. "Why have you taken me aboard your ship?" Kate asked stomping down her fear. More clicks and chatters. Kate grew slightly self-conscious as the humanoids motioned at her. Finally one turned at her. "We brought you because of your spirit soft-hide. You will be our entertainment fighting other creatures from around the universe." Kate looked sideways at Yeyinde feeling slightly betrayed. She swallowed hard and looked at the humanoids. "Fine, but when I'm done with what ever you throw at me…I'll come for you next." Her words were as dark as her eyes the humanoids laughed and the anger in the pit of her stomach grew, but Kate didn't act on it; not yet. When the males were done laughing the elder looked Kate up and down. "Go with Yeyinde, he will take you to your battle trainer. So you last more than a few minutes in the ring." Kate looked at Yeyinde resent forming. "Make me." The humanoids made a chuckling noise again and the elder motioned to Yeyinde, who advanced on Kate. She tensed ready to move. He grabbed her arm and Kate threw herself to the side and back, dragging his arm with her. She pinned it behind his back and stood on him as she pined him to the bed, careful of the claws that could come out of the mechanism on his wrist. Being stronger than she was Yeyinde flipped around only to have Kate kick him as hard as she could in the crotch. That proved it, human or alien, kicking the crotch worked. Kate readied herself again having backed into a corner. The elders looking on with interest. When Yeyinde came at her again, it was full force, he was pissed. Kate jumped up onto the wall and back down, only to have him grab her anckle and drag her to the floor. Kate groaned and rolled out of the way as his fist connected with the floor. Kate sprang to her feet, bent low hands at the ready. He was big and strong, she was small and fast, vey fast. Kate was ready for his next charge and sprang over him, kicking Yeyinde in the back of the head. Unfortunatly he'd predicted the move and she was slammed into the floor, his body pinning her to the floor. Kate was breathing hard, her lungs being crushed by his weight. The elder issued a bark and Yeyinde stood. The other elders looked surprised. "You are a special Ooman bitch. That is why you're not dead." With that they left the room Kate turned and looked at Yeyinde. "Sorry." He shook his head. "No sorry. Way of life." Kate nodded, if she was going to live on their planet then she would have to learn their ways. Yeyinde approached and Kate moved slightly into a defensive stance. Yeyinde backed her against the wall. "Is how we choose mate." Kate's eyes widened as she was pressed to the wall, something hard against her stomach, and she didn't want to know what. He reached a hand up and caressed her face. "You have strong fight." Kate swallowed hard and stared into his eyes. Yeyinde pulled away and pulled her from the wall. "Come. Training start." Kate's nerves were already frayed and the urge to fight against him was strong. She wasn't going to fight like a caged animal for their entertainment, nor was she going to work as a slave. Kate wanted and needed freedom. Something screetched to her left and Kate jumped slightly, a female looking humanoid was being beaten. Kate's eyes widened and she pulled away from Yeyinde and grabbed the hand that was beating the young humanoid. It stared at her a moment before roaring in her face. Kate didn't understand what was said but looked down at the cowering youngling and glared back into the males eyes. He lifted her from the floor and threw her across the area. Kate's back slammed into a wall and she grunted in pain and stood facing her assailant again. This time she was ready for him and knew his strength. She used her agility to get out of the way and delivered a swift kick to the back of his legs causing him to crumple. Kate picked up the whip he'd been using and lashed his back with it once before Yeyinde grabbed her, barking and growling in her ear. "NO! I don't care what you're saying. I don't care what was done. Beating someone is the lowest thing any living thing can do. For an advanced species you're not very advanced" Yeyinde was literally carrying her out, the anger radiating off of the two males was enough to make her voice quake, but she wouldn't stop. Yeyinde dropped her, non to gently, into a pit then tossed down a sword like thing. Kate looked around warily as a crowd gathered. Apparently she wasn't going to be trained now. But there was no time like the present to learn how to defend oneself better. A cage to her left creaked open and a strange creature wondered out. It was obviously hungry and was black from head to tail. Kate's pulse jumped as it circled her, and she circled it. Kate spared a glance up at Yeyinde, he looked very concerned. Apparently what she was about to fight would have a high chance of killing her. Odds were it would be better if she let it make the first move. There was a eerie silence above her but Kate ignored it. at last the creature attacked, Kate dodged and was attacked by its tail. Kate slashed at the tail, cutting a piece off. Blood splattered the floor and corroded it. She took a deep breath, acidic blood, that was good to know. It swished it's tail at her splattering blood at her. Kate dove to the side, barely getting out of the way in time. She eyed the black monster as it sprang, then at the last moment dove to the side and stabbed it through the head. A clawed hand caught her shoulder and drew blood, but for the creature it was too late, already dead. All manners of clicks, clacks, trills, roars and barks sounded above her and Kate looked up and into the eyes of Yeyinde. To him, she flashed the bird. Then walked over to the monster pulled out her partly corroded sword and threw it at the crowd. "I will not be your entertainment!" She screamed, the humanoids and other assorted creatures looked down at her, quieting slightly. "I will NOT be your SLAVE!" She glared up at the elder humanoids. "And I will NEVER be one of you." The cage door opened and Kate walked into the motioning arms of other slaves that were smiling(?), trilling, clapping and other various things. Great day one and she's a major hero. Suddenly it all went quiet as a group of warriors walked in, lead by what Kate assumed to be the high elder. He walked/stormed over to her and picked her up by her neck. "In one day you have disrupted the balance of the city. When we pit you against our strongest foes, you defeat them with ease." Kate looked past him at Yeyinde who walked into the area. A loud set of clicks came from his throat, and the hand around hers tightened as the elder answered back. A few moments past before the high elder dropped Kate to the floor coughing. She touched her throat gingerly as the other slaves watched with interest and horror. Yeyinde walked over and picked her up. "Come, we go home." Kate coughed some more. "This is my home, I'm a fighter remember?" Yeyinde shook his head. "You live because I make you my slave." Kate tried to roll from his arms. "NO! I am no one's slave! I will not be owned like a piece of cattle!" Kate struggled to get out of his grip but the more she struggled the tighter Yeyinde's grip got.

When they arrived at Yeyinde's room he dropped her on his bed. "Remove clothes." Kate looked up at him in horror. "What?! NO!" He stared at her hard. "I tend wounds." Kate thought about it for a moment before pulling off her shirt, but covering her chest. She'd rather not get some strange space disease. Kate gritted her teeth as something was poured onto the scratches, and was bandaged. "Was not bad." Kate nodded as Yeyinde stared at her from behind. Her skin was soft, like feathers. His breathing increased and Kate glanced behind herself. "What is it Yeyinde?" He pulled her gently down and ran his hand down her shoulders. Kate stared up at him fear blossoming and started struggling to get away. Yeyinde just pinned her down with his body and continued running his hands down her sides, across her stomach and up to her breasts. Kate quickly grew tired and tears started to leak from her eyes as Yeyinde's claws scratched her soft flesh. The door opened and a loud roar filled the room as the five elders walked in. Yeyinde pulled away quickly and Kate jumped into a corner and pulled her shirt on, shaking. The elder walked over to Yeyinde and back handed him hard enough to send the young humanoid to the floor. An elder walked over to her and looked at the red spots blossoming on her shirt, it was a female. "Come Ooman." She stretched out her hand and Kate flinched away, for the first time fearing the people. "I am Elder Paya." She tilted her head to the side as Kate took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I'm Kate." She took the elder's hand and stood. "You'll be working as my slave until further notice." Kate hesitated and looked at Yeyinde who was being berated by the other elders. Just as the lead male was about to kick him Kate stepped in front. "Stop…" She said quietly, the elder hissed and Kate stood her ground and growled back. All eyes were on her as she openly challenged the High Elder. "Why do you protect him Pyode Amedha?" Kate looked over her shoulder at Yeyinde who was bowing his head. She looked over at Paya then to the floor. "I don't know why. But my instincts tell me to, so I will." With that she raised her head, fear gone from her eyes as she glared at him. The elder raised his hand and Kate tensed, ready for the hit. "You are to strong to be a slave, but to high strong to be a fighter….So what to do with you…" He started circling her and Kate, catching on to what each growl and click meant, let a low deep growl rise from with in her. The elder growled back and his lower mandibles spread. "Do not disrespect me." Kate spun on her heals and glared into his eyes. "And don't assume to be able to control me!" Paya intervened, stepping between the two growling beings. "I will take her, teach her our ways. In a month she will be tested and if she passes she can take the Chiva." The elder nodded and walked away, the others following. Kate let out a slow breath and sat down. "Who's he?" Paya looked down at her. "High Elder Cetanu." Kate nodded and sighed looking over at Yeyinde. She touched his face gently. "Are you okay?" He looked up at her, shame burning in his eyes. Kate looked at him and pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you." With that she stood and followed Paya out of the room.

"You are a strange ooman. More compassionate than any other I've ever met." Kate nodded and looked around the strange ship. "How long is a month here?" Paya smiled down at her. "A long time. We will be arriving at our planet soon. And then I will begin teaching you our ways, but first I will teach you our language." Kate nodded as her stomach growled. "Come lets get you something to eat." Kate blushed a little and followed Paya to a dining area. All talking stopped as the two walked in. Kate hesitated a moment before squaring her shoulders and following beside Paya. The female elder picked up a few things and walked to a table, motioning for Kate to sit. Kate sat across from her and looked at the strange food and drink. "This is C'ntlip. It's an alcohol." Paya said picking up one of the two containers, she passed it to Kate who took a tentative sip before coughing as the liquid burned down her throat. Paya laughed and reached over to clap Kate's back. Kate laughed a little. " C'ntlip…That's strong." She said voice slightly hoarse. "this is S'pke. It's a fruit stew." Kate looked at the bowl and took a small spoon full. Eyes widening she took another spoon full of the sweet, creamy liquid. "This is delicious!" Paya trilled and Kate flashed a smile. "What does that mean?" Paya asked tilting her head to the side. "A smile? It shows happiness, pleasure or amusement." Paya nodded and pushed a plate full of meat to Kate. "This is Rjet meat." Kate looked at the green meat for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and picked up a piece and tentatively ate it. "Tastes like….alligator." Kate said tilting her head to the side. Paya let out a trill of laughter. "You are like a youngling." Kate smiled and looked at the humanoids around her. "Sorry for asking but what are you?" Paya's mandibles clicked together. "It's okay youngling. We are known as Yautja." Kate nodded and tested the name, it rolled roughly off her tongue and made Paya trill in laughter. Kate pouted. "Hey! Its harder than you'd think!" Kate grumbled a little before taking a large gulp of the C'ntlip her face turned red as she held back the urge to cough. A hand clapped her on the back, knocking all air from her lungs and a male Yautja sat next to her. "I Elder Bakkub, Paya's mate." Kate nodded and looked between the two. "I am Kate." Bakkub tried several times to say her name and she laughed realizing that none of the Yautja had ever said her name. "I think we should find me a name that you all can pronounce so I'm not always being called human or what ever I was called earlier by High Elder Cetanu." The two nodded and spoke their language for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Because of your sharp tongue and attitude, and your small size we've decided on Da'dtou-di." Kate thought about it for a moment. "Sounds cool. What does it mean?" Paya pulled out a dagger. "It means little knife." Kate arched an eyebrow. "Little knife?" Bakkub nodded, and Kate smiled. "Da'dtou-di…Little knife." She gave a thumbs up and took another gulp of the strong alcohol before her. "What will happen to Yeyinde?" Paya and Bakkub looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh. "He will be punished for his crimes against you. Even if you are a human, with out your allowance he cannot touch you in such a way." Kate nodded suddenly not feeling very hungry. "Come, you need rest." Paya stood and led her down the hall, to a large room. "This will be your room, it is beside mine, if you ever need anything my servants will see to you." Kate hesitantly nodded and walked into the room. There was a Yautja servant standing on the other side of the door waiting for her. "Uh hi." Kate said hesitantly. "H'chak-Hult'ah doesn't speak English." Kate nodded as Paya gave the servant some orders. "You will be able to talk to him soon I'm sure." Kate smiled. "How do you say good night?" Paya tilted her head to the side. "Gkei'moun Guan. Though the literal translation is easy night." Kate nodded. "Gkei'moun Guan Paya." Paya nodded and bowed her head slightly. "Gkei'moun Guan Da'dtou-di." Kate smiled at her new name as she walked to her large bed. She was dwarfed in it, mainly because she was a good two or three feet shorter than everyone else around her.

The next day Kate was awoken by H'chak-Hult'ah. "H'chak-Hult'ah?" The male looked at her. "Da' dtou-di." He replied, head tilted to the side. Kate jumped slightly when the door opened. "Good you're awake." Paya said as she entered, she said something to H'chak- Hult'ah, obviously dismissing him. "Good morning." Kate said with a yawn. "Come let us prepare you." Kate thought about the words for a moment before looking down at herself. "Uh…Okay." Paya lead her to a bathing room and turned on the water. "You will be dressing the way of our people." Kate looked at Paya, she wore leather and the mesh that all the Yautja seemed to wear. She hesitantly nodded and jumped into the water. Paya joined her. Kate was slightly self conscious, but the tub was more like a large swimming pool, she sighed happily in the warm waters. "wash yourself." Paya called, and tossed her a bar of some kind of soap. Kate smiled and splashed her. Paya trilled and splashed back. After a few minutes the women stopped and cleansed themselves. When Kate stepped out she was greeted by two female servants who had brought Kate and Paya some clothes. Kate looked at hers slightly confused. She pulled on the body mesh first and found that it had a warming quality to it. Then she pulled on the leather top that covered her breasts. Next was the bottoms but she wasn't quite sure how to put them on. Paya, having already finished dressing smiled at Kate's confusion and walked over, it was one long continuous piece of leather. Paya took it from Kate and pulled it between the girls legs the wrapped it around her waist so an end fell in front and the other in back. Kate looked at it before nodding. "I'm ready then." She was handed then a pair of boots, which she pulled on and stood again. "Okay now I'm ready." Kate tilted her head to the side as she looked at Paya's outfit, the elder also had a red cape, probably to signify her rank. Paya smiled at her and they walked out of the room, greeted by Bakkub. He shook both of their shoulders and Kate stumbled slightly in shock. Paya trilled at her. "It's not funny! Why do you keep trying to shake me to death?!" Paya and Bakkub trilled at her. "It is how we greet each other." Kate nodded, then as hard as she could shook Bakkub's shoulder, he barely moved. Kate frowned. "Screw you!" She said pouting and moved away from him. The two adult Yautja trilled at her and she stuck her tongue out at them. "Come let us eat." Kate nodded as her stomach growled. As they walked down the halls to the dining area Kate tried not to feel self-conscious around the Yautja. Paya seemed to notice her nervousness and touched her shoulder. Kate smiled at her and Paya nodded.

The dining hall was full, unlike how it had been when she had previously visited it. Kate looked around nervously before grabbing some S'pke that she had tried the previous day. When the trio sat down Kate ate quietly before looking up at Paya. "You never answered my question about how long a month is." Paya nodded. "Da'dtou-di…A month cannot be accurately measured in space, therefore your month doesn't start until we reach our home planet. By then I plan to have you fluently speaking our language. And a month on our home is enough time to have you trained and ready for the Chiva." Kate nodded accepting the answer. "What is a Chiva?" Bakkub trilled at her. "Save the questions for later, eat." Kate nodded and started eating her rather large bowl of S'pke. She finished shortly after Bakkub and Paya and together the trio left. "Kate…today is Yeyinde's sentencing. You need to come to tell what happened even though the high elders saw for themselves. Kate hesitantly nodded and followed Paya and Bakkub. "I guess that is why you came today." She said to Bakkub looking down. He clicked at her. "No, I am curious about you." Kate sighed. "Great! Who doesn't like to be studied." Nothing more was said as they walked to the trying grounds. "Da'dtou-di." Kate looked up at the high elder Cetanu she took a knee along with Paya and Bakkub. He said something to Paya and she growled deep in her throat, it was a sound that Kate hadn't heard before but by the high elder's look it was good. "He said that you're learning fast." Kate nodded and stood when Paya and Bakkub did. "Come." Kate nodded and followed the three Yautja into the chamber they had come to. The room was full of Yautja, young and old, Yeyinde was on a podium in the middle and in front of him was a large ring where seven seats were, three occupied. The elders sat down and Paya motioned for her to sit in the last seat. Kate did so and looked out not really hearing anything until her name was called. "Da'dtou-di." Paya motioned for her to stand and she did and bowed her head to the elders respectfully. "You have learned a few things about respect I see." Kate nodded. "Tell the high counsel what happened to you." Kate took a deep trembling breath and let it out slowly. "When I arrived her I was like a frightened wounded animal, lashing out at everything and fighting everyone…after my match with the Kainde Amedha…I was exhausted. Yeyinde carried me to his room to tend to my wound." She took another shaky breath. "After he finished I turned to look at him…He then started to…" Kate's body shook slightly recalling the fear she'd felt. Even now through the mesh, those close enough to her could see the scratches left on her skin. Paya interrupted. "We all know what happened then, we saw it with our own eyes." Kate looked thankfully at Paya. And Cetanu nodded. But Kate continued. "It was my fault for letting myself get in a vulnerable position, Yeyinde is not all to blame." The elders and Yeyinde all stared at her in surprise. "I made myself vulnerable." One of the other counsel members stood. "You struggled?" Kate nodded. "Yes but…" the elder continued then. "Yeyinde should have moved away from you the moment you started struggling." Kate nodded and sat down defeated as another stood. "Why would you defend your attacker?" Kate growled and stood. "He didn't attack me, I was open to it. He just took the chance and got too enthralled to pull away." Paya put a hand on her shoulder and Kate sat back down and looked at Yeyinde who was staring at her. The elders then talked among themselves for a moment and after a few minutes Cetanu stood and said something in his language. Paya leaned over to Kate. "He's been sentenced to fifty lashes." Kate flinched and looked at Yeyinde who's muscles tensed. "He's now asking if anyone apposes the judgment." Kate stood, and all eyes went to her. She looked at Yeyinde and saw his wounds. "Will you postpone the sentencing until his wounds have healed?" Cetanu looked down at Yeyinde, who's leg was twitching as neon green blood trickled from it. The elders talked among themselves again before Cetanu nodded. "We will wait." Kate nodded and sat back down and looked in her lap. The elders spoke for another moment or two before Paya stood and collected Kate. "They are very surprised that you are showing compassion to him." Kate nodded. "Well I'm happy to surprise them." Paya trilled a little and Kate warily took a step back when Yeyinde approached her. "Please…No fear." Kate looked at him warily but pushed back her fear and squared her shoulders. "No fear…" Cetanu approached and Kate bowed her head and he walked by. Kate looked back at Paya nervously, who took a protective step closer. Yeyinde tried to explain himself. "Lost control. I hurt you?" Kate moved her arms to cover the scratches. "I'm fine." Yeyinde's head dropped. "You fear. I regret. I take punishment." He squared his shoulders then and walked away. Kate's body shook and Paya pulled Kate into her arms. "You're okay." Kate pulled away and nodded, eyes hardening slightly. "I want to learn." Paya nodded and together they walked out of the room. Paya clicked her mandibles as they walked down the hall, Kate had her head down thinking until she ran into Paya who had stopped. "Sorry." Kate said and took a step back. Paya trilled at her. "It's okay Da'dtou-di. I think…we shall do a little training today." Kate nodded and stretched. "Let's do it!"

When they arrived at the training area it was full of male Yautja who were sparing with various weapons, the one she liked most was the wrist blades. Kate's eyes widened in aw and she stood there for a moment before grabbing Paya's hand and pulling her along. "Common!" Paya trilled at her and Kate laughed, things paused for a moment as the males took their time looking at her. One called out to Paya and said a few things to which Paya replied a few sharp words, to all around her. Kate squared her shoulders and looked at Paya. "Come Da'dtou-di." Kate nodded and followed Paya to an empty area. "What just happened?" Paya glanced at her and shook her head. "They were complaining about training near a human." Kate looked at the floor and balled her hands into fists. "I'll prove myself to them." Paya nodded and started going through fighting motions with her.

Several hours later a few young males had started watching as Kate spared with Paya. Paya being the elder warrior beat her down a lot but Kate never gave up, if she could land one hit they would be done for the day. She picked herself up from the ground and wiped the blood from her lip. Taking a deep breath she resumed her fighting stance. "Give up!" One of the males called. Kate shook her head and focused on Paya her legs twitched growing tired. Kate charged in a wide arch, she was going to use the same maneuver she'd used on Yeyinde when she first arrived. She let Paya hit her into the wall and Kate used it to propel herself forward enough to land a kick to the back of Paya's head, knocking her off balance, followed by a few swift punches that did absolutely nothing. There was silence as Kate panted getting into a defensive stance. Paya shifted her weight and stood straight. "Well done. We're done for the day." Kate nodded and smiled bowing her head. "Thank you Paya." She put a hand over her sore ribs. "Da'dtou-di!" Kate turned at the sound of her name and a young male who was only a foot or so taller than her ran over. He started going off in Yautja. Paya came over and put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "He says you surprised him, he did not expect such a good fight from a human especially a woman." Kate flashed him a smiled. "Any time you wanna take me on, or show me a few things you're more than welcome…Just try not to break anything vital." Paya relayed her message earning trills from the males around her. She gave a thumbs up then followed Paya out of the room. "I think you left quite the impression on them." Kate nodded. "I have a feeling I'll be talked about some." Paya trilled and Kate flashed a smile. "Come let's eat." Kate shook her head. "I'll meet you there. I want to bathe first." Paya nodded and the two separated.

As she walked down the hall Kate ran into the male who'd complemented her earlier. "Da'dtou-di." Kate bobbed her head at him. "Guan-thwei." Kate tilted her head to the side. "Guan-thwie?" He shook his head and pronounced it slower. "Guan-thwei." Kate nodded. "Guan-thwei." He nodded and Kate smiled and held out her hand. He gripped her forearm and Kate gripped his, as best she could anyway. She released his arm and stepped away then as customary Guan-thwei shook her shoulder causing her to stumble slightly. He trilled at her and Kate pouted and waved good bye as she walked away towards the bathing area.

Kate filled the tub like pool with water and dived in enjoying the relaxation that it brought to her muscles. She swam around for a few minutes before picking up the soap that Paya had given her and washing herself thoroughly. She heard the door open, and scooted back into the steam cloud. "Da'dtou-di." Kate sighed it was just H'chak-Hult'ah. "Yes?" She called, letting him know that she was there. Kate heard him sigh and set something down. "Thank you." She called hearing the door open, there was a slight hesitation before it closed and Kate smiled then rinsed off and climbed out. He'd brought her a new outfit. Kate quickly dressed, now that she knew how to and left the bathing area. Paya was waiting in the halls for her and Kate smiled. "Da'dtou-di…we were beginning to think that you drown." Kate laughed and grinned at Paya. "I guess I lost track of time…sorry." Paya nodded and together the women walked to the dining hall.

Kate waved to Bakkub when she saw him she grabbed a plate of meat and a cup of alcohol and sat down near him. "We will be reaching our home planet tomorrow." Kate nodded and took a gulp of the alcohol. "Forgive and forget….I seem to have problems forgetting." She mumbled. "And my training will begin." Paya nodded

AN R&R thnx i know it's kinda retarded right now but i promise it'll get better


End file.
